Compilation des soirées drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Plein de drabbles de 200 mots de rating M écrits lors des soirées drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente. Les couples sont indiqués dans les titres des chapitres.
1. AutricheHongrie

**Bonjour !**

**On a organisé hier sur le site de la Ficothèque Ardente une soirée drabble. On devait écrire un drabble de 200 mots maximum à partir d'une photo donnée.**

**Voici le premier des 7 que j'ai écrits hier. Si vous ne pouvez pas attendre les autres durant la semaine et si vous voulez voir la plupart des photos, ils sont trouvables dès maintenant sur AO3 (enlever les parenthèses pour y accéder) : http(:)(/)(/) (/)works(/)880764(/)chapters(/)1695084**

**Chaque titre de chapitre portera le nom du couple utilisé (Pour le chapitre 2, ce n'est pas une erreur, ils sont plus de deux).**

**Roderich(Autriche)/Elizabeta(Hongrie) : Photo 3**

Les yeux de Roderich contemplent la baie, puis se perdent dans le lointain. Paisible, il écoute le bruit des vagues et se laisse aller à la détente.

Elizabeta ne le voit ainsi que lorsqu'il joue de la musique pour le plaisir.

Elle n'aime pas le sentir hors d'atteinte comme maintenant.

Dans son petit monde, Roderich ne fait attention à rien et n'écoute personne… Même sa propre femme.

Dire qu'il avait râlé contre ce voyage stupide, ces vacances inutiles à la mer, ce trajet éreintant, ce sable dérangeant et cette voiture inconfortable.

Une fiat au toit trop dangereux pour regarder le coucher de soleil en amoureux!

Elizabeta se penche légèrement en arrière faisant craquer la toiture, histoire de réveiller Roderich de sa torpeur et de le convaincre encore de faire ce qu'elle désire.

Un sourire enjôleur, une main sur sa cuisse, une légère peur de tomber, un baiser.

Il est tout à elle.

Mécontent d'être observé, elle l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Elle l'embrasse, elle l'excite et elle se frotte à lui pour le convaincre de le faire maintenant.

Il saisit l'occasion d'enlever leurs vêtements superflus et de s'emparer de sa féminité.

Elle ne peut empêcher un cri de lui échapper et d'appuyer par mégarde sur le klaxon.


	2. Les Alliés

**Couple : Les Alliés donc avertissement : moresome**

**Rating : M**

Francis s'était ramené avec sa gueule d'ange au garage et il avait hurlé qu'une jolie demoiselle requérait leurs services !

Aussitôt dit, les quatre autres mécanos s'élancèrent sur la plage avec leur matériel de pro.

Tous torses nus dans des jeans serrés, ils tournaient autour de la voiture, mettant en valeur leurs atouts masculins.

La jeune dame ne savait que regarder, même avec l'appétissant Américain, s'abreuvant à sa bouteille d'eau, tout proche de ses yeux.

Yao se pencha élégamment au-dessus du capot. Ivan amena une roue de rechange en roulant des mécaniques. Arthur jouait avec le cric avec un sourire malicieux. Francis passa une main sur son torse glabre, l'air de rien, en s'appuyant sur la portière gauche.

Plus tard, ils plaisantèrent des réactions de leur obligée avec complicité.

Elle était mignonne, mais pas autant qu'Artie.

A cette remarque, Arthur leur fit une scène comme tous les soirs.

Francis l'attrapa dans ses bras aimants et il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Arthur rougit d'embarras et il en devient encore plus attirant pour ses amants.

Les pantalons rejoignirent le sol, les regards se chargèrent de désir et les peaux s'attirèrent tout naturellement.

Sous les caresses de plusieurs mains, ils en oublièrent complètement leurs facéties du jour.


	3. FrUk

Francis soupire. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à l'autre imbécile insensible, venant de le repousser encore une fois.

Qu'y a-t-il de si difficile à comprendre ? Il en a envie. Arthur également. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas !

Comme ce petit sourire réprimé à chacune de ses attentions, ce regard farouche à chacun de ses gestes tendancieux. Comme sa main qui cherche la sienne…

Francis respire amplement.

La proximité de l'homme qu'il aime et qu'il désire, sans rien obtenir de sa part, met ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il se retourne pour être plus à l'aise avec son érection grandissante.

Ses reins brûlent, rien qu'à la pensée de celui qui fait battre son cœur.

Il ne voit plus le plafond, mais le visage de son aimé.

Il s'imagine faire baisser ses barrières une à une.

Il aurait alors le pouvoir de l'approcher, de le toucher, de le chérir enfin, de s'approprier son corps, de le faire crier sous la passion et de le serrer dans ses bras à en mourir.

Il le veut tellement.

Son souffle devint de plus en plus court que sa main s'occupe de sa virilité turgescente.


	4. GerIta

Feliciano pédala à toute vitesse sur le chemin sauvage, menant au terrain de foot du village.

Une grande tête blonde en route le fit sourire.

Il utilisa sa clochette d'avertissement et il s'arrêta au niveau de Ludwig qui le salua avec timidité.

L'italien au sang chaud lui avait déjà prouvé à quel point il pouvait se révéler entreprenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas pêcher ? Une jolie fille ? Je pourrais devenir jaloux.

- Des poissons. Le lac n'est pas loin. »

Feliciano fit une moue ennuyée. Il avait envie d'aller jouer avec ses amis, tout comme il n'avait pas envie de laisser passer cette occasion d'être seul avec Ludwig. La perspective de regarder une ligne de pêche immobile ne l'enthousiasmait pas… A moins de trouver un stratagème pour la faire dévier de son objectif.

L'italien eut l'une de ses plus belles expressions de charmes, en s'invitant dans l'activité de la personne qu'il préférait.

A peine assis, il eut tôt fait de déconcentrer Ludwig en devenant tactile. Sa main glissa sur ses épaules, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Ne rencontrant aucune protestation, il s'enhardit. Il lui enleva la canne à pêche des mains et il frotta son érection contre la sienne jusqu'à l'orgasme.


	5. AmeBel

Natalya rechargea son fusil avec la ferme intention de mettre K.O. ses adversaires dans les cinq minutes.

Son allié surveillait les alentours avec nonchalance. Dès qu'un opposant dépassait des abris, il ne se gênait point pour le bombarder.

Avoir le héros à ses côtés avait de nombreux avantages pour Natalya.

Elle était intacte, grâce à sa propension à la sauver en toute situation, ce qui la faisait terriblement craquer pour lui.

Son petit ami lui sourit, tout en ayant un œil sur le terrain ennemi.

Elle se releva avec le projet d'assommer les derniers des imbéciles de cette planète Terre.

« On se rend ! »

Malgré leur drapeau blanc, les Italies tombèrent.

Elle se retourna vers Alfred avec l'envie de profiter de lui pendant que les autres participants de ce tournoi « amical » étaient à terre.

Elle lui enleva son masque avec douceur.

« On a gagné !

- J'ai bien droit à une récompense ! »

Avec impétuosité, il la serra contre lui, posa ses lèvres dans son cou, déboutonna sa chemise pour caresser ses seins. Elle se tendit contre lui, elle l'avait tellement désirée son héros.

« Je vous tiens !

- On en a oublié un ! »


	6. NyoFrUs

**NyoFrUs : France(Marianne)/America(Amélia) donc Yuri.**

Amélia s'accrocha au bord de la piscine, tout en retenant un gémissement de ravissement. Son amante prenait soin d'elle à un tel point qu'elle en tremblait.

Marianne suçotait ses tétons de manières tellement différentes et délicieuses, tout en la maintenant contre la paroi lisse du bassin, que son excitation montait en flèche.

Les doigts de sa femme caressaient les parois de son vagin et agaçaient son clitoris avec l'expérience des siècles passés à la contenter.

Amélia croisa ses yeux bleus taquins où se reflétaient un mélange détonnant de la couleur du ciel et de l'eau qui les environnaient.

Elle garderait pour toujours l'image de ce regard étrange, plein d'appétence et d'amour.


	7. TurquieGrèce

**Voilà, le dernier de la série de la soirée (Il est toujours possible que j'en fasse d'autres avec les photos mises à disposition tout l'été).**

**Il y en aura forcément d'autres dans un mois. **

Sadiq s'était approché à pas de loup et il lui avait saisi les hanches de sa poigne ferme Héraklès avait chaviré à ce geste.

Cette possessivité extrême avait autant le don de l'agacer que de le rassurer.

Héraklès n'avait pas pu se retourner et il dut supporter les avances assurées de Sadiq.

Le souffle du Turque chatouilla son cou alors qu'il déchirait sa chemise de coton.

Même en vacance, il ne le laissait pas en paix !

Le Grec ne put que soupirer, complètement soumis à la volonté de son rival politique aux gestes rudes et impatients.

Il gémit quand il fut retourné contre un mur.

Sadiq avait enlevé son masque blanc.

Les traits de son visage auraient dû lui être plus familiers.

Sadiq ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'attarder, il s'empara de ses lèvres et il lui fit oublier tout ce qui, entre eux, ne tenait pas de l'ordre du sexe.

Pris contre cette surface dure et froide, Héraklès ne put que subir encore et encore cette affection étrange qui l'unissait à Sadiq.

Le plaisir n'était qu'éphémère.

Il manquait quelque chose qu'il ne saurait décrire.


	8. SpainBel

**Le fantôme d'Antoing.**

**C'est reparti pour une soirée drabble, ce vendredi 9 août. Donc, les autres suivront tout au long de la semaine... Si vous ne pouvez pas attendre, ils seront sur mon compte AO3 à partir de ce soir.**

**Note : Antoing est une ville, mais surtout un joli château de Belgique qui est hanté.**

Antonio allongea Bella sur le lit aux couvertures d'un autre temps et il s'empressa d'aller embrasser sa peau attirante. Il avait l'impression de revenir à l'époque où il vivait sous l'autorité des Hasbourg, avec d'autres nations alliées comme sa douce Belgique. Elle était magnifique dans cette nuisette noire et transparente. Il la sentait frémir sous ses doigts autant de désir que d'appréhension.

Antonio n'avait pas peur du vieux fantôme qu'ils provoquaient dans sa dernière demeure : le château d'Antoing.

Joueur, il releva Bella face au miroir hanté.

« Non, Antonio ! ça communique avec une autre chambre !, s'écria-t-elle en couvrant ses seins et en serrant les jambes.

- Ce n'est qu'une légende… »

Antonio fut coupé par le clocher qui annonçait minuit. Bella se pelotonna dans ses bras. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de frisson pour provoquer les câlins…

L'Espagnol poussa un cri indescriptible en remarquant une ombre dans la psyché. Un combattant en armure ! C'était donc vrai !

D'instinct, il souleva Bella et il s'enfuit dans les escaliers remplis de plaintes spectrales.

Dans un autre château, les deux meilleurs amis de l'Espagnol se félicitèrent de l'avoir terrorisé avec de petits riens.


	9. NyoUKNyoJapon

**Chaleur torride !**

**NyoUK/NyoJapon**

Alice se reposait sur le lit confortable de leur abri dans les cocotiers.

La chaleur l'abattait complètement et sa complète nudité ne lui apportait aucun réconfort dans la moiteur ambiante.

Elle serait mieux chez elle, mais le soleil fuyait malheureusement ses côtes.

Sakura en avait eu assez de ses étés pluvieux au coin de la cheminée et l'avait emmenée de force dans une destination inconnue.

Elle aurait pu choisir moins étouffant.

Sa femme avait posé sa tête sur la chute de ses reins et en embrassait les fossettes.

Ensommeillée, Alice se cambra sans le vouloir, recherchant le contact de la peau de lait de la Japonaise.

Les mains de Sakura caressèrent le bas de son dos, ses hanches et son ventre légèrement relevé, ce qui était bien agréable.

Cette canicule embrasait ses sens ainsi que ceux de sa compagne.

Ses jambes s'écartèrent d'elle-même quand le doigt de Sakura passa dans la raie de ses fesses. Son corps devenait bouillant sous l'excitation.

Elle gémit en sentant la langue exploratrice de Sakura sur sa féminité. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une entrée en matière aussi rapide.

**On m'a fait une remarque sur la fin et, en relisant, je me rends compte qu'il y a un problème de transition entre les deux derniers paragraphes. Je n'avais que 200 mots pour finir et j'aurais dû remplacer une phrase par une autre pour que ce soit plus réaliste.**

**Bref, c'est une erreur de ma part, mais je ne peux pas la corriger.**


	10. SuFin

**Love**

**Suède/Finlande**

Berwald observait le ciel, n'osant rien dire pour le moment.

Tino avait fermé les yeux et il avait posé la tête sur son torse en toute confiance. Il s'abandonnait complètement à son bon vouloir et cette attitude bouleversait Berwald.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour. Encore une fois.

Ce n'était pas normal d'apprécier autant une autre nation. Pourtant, c'était le cas et c'était réciproque.

Tino n'avait que son prénom à la bouche quand il le prenait avec retenue.

Berwald se sentait gêné à chaque fois qu'ils cédaient aux désirs de leurs chairs, parce que cette intimité remuait beaucoup trop de sentiments profonds et indéfinis.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de la présence de Tino… Tout comme de son corps, de ses halètements sous ses coups de reins, de ses yeux éperdus de plaisir et de certitudes, de son nom sur ses lèvres, de la chaleur de leurs étreintes, de la tendresse de leurs échanges, du réconfort mutuel, de la jouissance de leurs personnes, du détachement et du relâchement…

« A quoi tu penses, Be ? »

Berwald releva le visage vers le ciel, avant d'avouer.

« T'aim' »

Tino se tendit légèrement.

« T'es pas obligé de 'pondre »


	11. PruNyoCan

**Avertissement : léger BDSM (voir note de fin).**

**Le mot magique !**

Gilbert leva le poignet enchaîné de sa compagne par la menotte encore libre. Il avait légèrement tiré sur les cheveux longs de Matt' pour exposer son cou et l'embrasser à cet endroit.

Le corps de Matt' se pressa contre le sien, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent avides de baiser.

La bouche de Gilbert descendit le long de son thorax, sans relâcher sa prise sur sa chevelure. Il toucha la naissance de ses seins avec celle-ci. Ne pouvant se débarrasser du vêtement de Matt', il savait qu'il la mettait au supplice.

Son dos s'arquait pour se rapprocher de lui et attiser son érection en l'effleurant.

« Tout doux, Matt'…

- Le plafond est beaucoup moins awesome que toi. »

Gilbert passa sa langue sur une zone sensible de son amante, la faisant frissonner. Il caressa ses cheveux pour aller défaire le nœud de son top.

Dès que ses seins furent libérés, il se mit à les cajoler et à en agacer les tétons, tout en la retenant toujours captive.

« Oh, awesome ! »

**Note de fin pour apprécier ce drabble :**** Dans ce genre de pratique, les amants ont un mot : le safe word, pour dire à l'autre d'arrêter tout, tout de suite. C'est la base de la relation et c'est indispensable. Dans ce drabble, "awesome" devient plus un mot pour enjoindre Gilbert à continuer plutôt qu'à s'arrêter. **


	12. AutricheHongriePrusse

**Note d'avertissement : Blagues pourries, langage vulgaire... J'ai honte.**

**Autriche/Prusse/Hongrie sur une image de parcours de golf**

**Une histoire de trous !**

Roderich soupira, après avoir réussi son coup. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce jeu par fierté, mais chaque victoire lui paraissait bien amère à cause de l'un de ses partenaires.

« Bravo, Roddy, tu as mis ton paquet dans le trou ! »

En manque de tendresse, qu'est-ce qu'il était lourdingue !

Elizabeta se prépara à lancer sa balle quand cet idiot de Gilbert la déconcentra à nouveau.

« Vas-y, fais-nous voir ton swing ! »

Bizarrement, swing sonnait comme string dans la bouche de Prusse. Un effet awesome, à ce qu'il paraissait !

« Gil, j'utiliserai ce club pour t'éviscérer !

- Enfin, tu vas me le passer par le trou de balle !

- Exactement ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un plan de la pelouse ! Oh, lapsus !

- Suce ?

- Ma douce, il essaie juste d'attirer notre attention, s'immisça dans la dispute Roderich. Laisse-le à ses jeux puérils et relevons le niveau !

- Contempler des trous de ce diamètre dans la terre me donne le tournis, se plaignit Gilbert.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en servir comme tu l'entends », se moqua de lui Roderich.

Malheureusement, Gilbert le prit comme une invite à partager ensemble les buissons du terrain.

**P.S. : J'ai vraiment honte, mais je joue le jeu. Je publie ce que j'ai fait lors du défi et j'assume d'avoir lancé une discussion sur le golf qui s'est transformé en intérêt pour les clubs de golf dans un lime à ce moment-là de la soirée.**

**Je ne serai pas là ce week-end (J'ai le pont ! Youpi !), donc les deux derniers drabbles qui sont un GerIta et un LietPol ne seront publiés que plus tard.**


	13. GerIta 2

**GerIta 2 : Île déserte**

Feliciano lui avait simplement pris la main et il l'avait emmené dans l'eau.

Ludwig n'avait pas pu résister au sourire séduisant de l'Italien.

Ils étaient seuls sur une île déserte, ils avaient de quoi se nourrir pour ce soir et de quoi s'abriter pour cette nuit, leur SOS était inscrit sur la plage. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire pour obtenir de l'aide.

Ils pouvaient bien se détendre un peu, après tous ces efforts pour survivre.

Ludwig se croirait presque en vacances au vu de l'atmosphère paisible de cette île. La luminosité était particulière et les reflets dans l'océan l'attiraient pour s'y baigner.

Feliciano glissa sa main dans la sienne et il l'enlaça avec douceur.

Ludwig se prit à désirer plus que tout rester loin de la guerre, loin de son pays, loin de tout, pour rester avec Feliciano.

L'Italien se rapprocha de lui avec l'élégance qui le caractérisait. Il réclama rapidement un baiser qui de sage devint de plus en plus passionné. Le regard de Feliciano brillait. Ludwig préféra penser qu'il frissonnait sous l'assaut des vagues et non celui de son amant entreprenant.

Ludwig attrapa cette petite boucle de cheveux si spécifique.

Sa petite pile électrique se jeta sur lui derechef.


	14. LietPol

**Lituanie/Pologne**

« Toris, réveille-toi… Les mouillettes vont refroidir !

- Feliks, ne dis pas ou ne fais pas n'importe quoi en mon absence, gémit-il.

- Tu es mignon, mon chou !

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec les légumes.

- Un petit cachet d'aspirine ? »

Toris étendit le bras vers le médicament. Son compagnon l'éloigna, avant de lui dire.

« Tu ne te mettras plus dans des états pareils. »

Le Lithuanien grogna quelque chose à propos de tutu roses débiles. Feliks laissa échapper un petit rire, après lui avoir laissé son verre.

Il effectua quelques pas de danses dans le salon.

« Pas de danse classique, Feliks, s'énerva Toris.

- Pourtant, tu aimais glisser tes mains sous mon corset. Je me souviens combien t'étais dur et à quel point tu avais envie de me la mettre…

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Pourquoi rose ?

- C'est une jolie couleur. »

Feliks répondit tranquillement aux questions de son amant depuis des siècles. Certaines petites choses ne changeaient pas au fil du temps, seuls les petits détails importaient alors vraiment.

Actions 


	15. USUK

**Et on continue avec des drabbles de la plage de la Ficothèque Ardente. C'est un autre défi drabble, tout à fait similaire à l'autre, sauf qu'on a tout le temps de l'été pour le faire. La contrainte est toujours de 200 mots à partir d'une image sur les vacances.**

**J'en profite pour faire de la publicité pour la prochaine soirée drabble qui aura lieu le vendredi 13 septembre sur le thème de la rentrée.**

**Photo 5 :**

**USUK/Photo de deux hommes se serrant la main**

**United States : Alfred et United Kingdom : Arthur**

Enthousiaste, Alfred avait serré sa main dans le hall du meeting. Arthur réprima son envie de se dégager et de faire une scène. Devant tout le monde ! L'inconscient ! Il ferma les yeux et affronta dignement les remarques désagréables des autres nations sur leur relation.

Comme d'habitude, Alfred ne réfléchissait à rien, tant ses pensées étaient accaparées par leurs prochaines vacances en Amérique.

Arthur en avait assez des « c'était ta colonie, tu n'as pas honte ! » et des « America est trop jeune pour toi ».

Alfred ne le lâchait pas et rétorquait que ce n'était tout simplement pas leurs affaires et qu'ils devraient se réjouir de son bonheur au lieu d'en être jaloux.

Avec un faux sourire d'imbécile qui faisait complètement craquer Arthur.

La réunion fut interminable, avant l'échappée belle.

Une fois dans le jet privé, direction la Floride, l'incident n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir entre ses bras aimants.

Les petites acrobaties en haute atmosphère avaient le don de lui faire oublier tout ce qu'on pourrait lui reprocher au nom de la morale.

Alfred l'emmenait vers des cieux étoilés auxquels, jeune, il n'avait jamais osé rêver.

**P.S. : Entre l'écriture du USUK et moi, il y a un fossé énorme que je n'arrive à franchir que très rarement. J'ai eu du mal cette fois-ci encore et je suis contente du résultat. Ne m'en demandez pas, ça ne me vient pas naturellement.**


	16. NyoSpamano

**NyoSpamano**

**Spain : Olivia et South Italia : Lucia**

Olivia se gorgeait du soleil de Barcelone, discutait de tout et de rien et tentait d'arrachait un sourire à sa précieuse Lucia.

« C'est là que je suis tombée dans le jardin.

- T'avais pas qu'à regarder le ciel, stupida », grogna Lucia en bougeant ses jambes.

Olivia laissa un échapper un long soupir qui fit râler son amante.

« Tu n'es pas bien ici ?

- On serait mieux ailleurs, rougit Lucia en détournant le regard.

- Ah, d'accord…. Tu n'avais qu'à le dire ! »

Olivia se jeta sur Lucia pour l'étaler sur le sable.

« J'ai dit ailleurs !, se rebella de suite Lucia.

- Il n'y a personne, mi amor ! »

Comme à son habitude, Lucia ne résista pas longtemps sous l'assaut passionné des baisers de l'espagnole. Ce fut Olivia qui se retrouva bien vite coincée sous le corps de l'italienne devenue chaude bouillante pour des caresses plus osées.

Olivia sourit avec béatitude en se régalant de la silhouette de sa compagne à contrejour, les seins nus, la surplombant de toute sa superbe.


	17. CubaCan

**Cuba (José)/Canada (Matthew) :**

José avait conduit Matthew sur une plage privée de sable fin, dans le but de l'émerveiller.

Bien que timoré, le Canadien vantait toujours la beauté de son propre pays, sous les rires moqueurs des nations qui ne le situaient même pas.

Son avis comptait peu sur la scène internationale, mais son goût esthétique avait de la valeur pour le Cubain.

Matthew enleva sa chemise à fleurs, révélant sa peau blanche comme la neige, et il s'étira, faisant ressortir sa musculature.

José, depuis son point d'observation, se régalait de la vue que lui offrait son ami. Il avait une belle silhouette, un visage agréable, un caractère facile à vivre et une carnation superbe.

Au désir de caresser ce corps d'albâtre, le Cubain ne put empêcher l'érection qui le menaçait de devenir réalité.

Il eut du mal à calmer toutes les envies délicieuses que provoquait innocemment le Canadien et il remercia le ciel que celui-ci plongeât dans la baie.


	18. ItaSey

**Italie du Sud/Seychelles : Romano/Océane**

Océane s'accrocha aux épaules de Romano quand il s'immisça en elle. Elle siffla entre ses dents son plaisir, elle ne sut si sa peau frissonna sous son assaut audacieux ou sous la fraîche caresse de l'eau. Ses longs cheveux formaient un entrelacs brun autour de leurs corps unis dans la passion qui la fascinait. Ils lui donnaient l'impression de le tenir entre ses filets.

Entre deux baisers, Romano lui murmurait en italien toutes sortes de sentiments et de compliments délicieux à un débit impressionnant, ce qui augmentait son excitation et son ravissement. Par son don naturel pour la séduction, il réveillait facilement des élans amoureux insensés chez Océane.

Romano la retenait à peine, lui donnant l'impression que l'eau pourrait la happer à tout moment, et il lui faisait l'amour tendrement.

Un soupir ravi lui échappa sous un coup de rein plus profond. Elle voulait le tenir dans ses bras pour toujours, alors qu'il comblait toutes ses attentes charnelles.

Océane, amoureuse, se sentait au bord du gouffre dans 60 m3 cube d'eau à cause de ce fichu italien.


	19. SpamanoBel

**SpamanoBel : Antonio/Romano/Bella**

« Partager en trois n'est pas bien difficile, Romano !

- La ferme, bastardo ! Je réfléchis ! »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire, en voyant Romano étendre ses bras au-dessus de la pizza comme un prestidigitateur, avec un air concentré. Il se saisit du couteau et il fit des petites parts carrées de dimensions égales.

« Il y en a seize pour chacun, mais on peut les partager », rajouta Romano en rougissant légèrement.

Antonio eut un sourire carnassier ainsi que des yeux brillants qui échauffèrent immédiatement ses amants.

« Sale allumeur… »

L'espagnol prit du bout des doigts l'un des morceaux, tout en faisant signe à Bella de se rapprocher.

« …Honneur aux dames ! »

Du bout des lèvres, ils mangèrent les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à s'embrasser.

Romano, impatient, s'approcha pour partager à son tour avec Bella de la nourriture. Il passa tendrement sa main sur son visage, avant de jouer avec sa langue. Un baiser avec l'espagnol quémandeur et celui-ci avait déjà les mains baladeuses. Antonio dégageait les seins de Bella de leur décolleté et tirait sur la ceinture de Romano, délaissant totalement la pizza qui avait coloré leurs langues d'un savoureux goût de tomate.


	20. DanEst

**Danemark (Mathias)/Estonie (Eduard)**

Eduard avait lâché son ordinateur quelques minutes. Saisissant l'occasion, Mathias avait immédiatement délaissé sa bière et il avait entraîné son compagnon dans le hamac.

Loin de ses lignes de code de programmation et de ses lunettes de vue, Eduard avait papillonné des yeux et s'était confortablement installé sur lui dans le noble but de prendre un peu de repos et...

Mathias n'avait pas sagement attendu qu'Eduard se rendît disponible, juste pour une sieste ! Il voulait un câlin. Un vrai !

Mathias prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, face à la respiration de plus en plus ralentie de son petit ami. Ses mains naviguèrent sur le corps tendu de l'estonien dans le but de réveiller la flamme des débuts. Un clavier muni d'un écran n'allait pas faire la loi dans leur ménage !

Il agaça plusieurs points stratégiques, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir toute l'attention d'Eduard.

Celui-ci remua contre lui, puis leva la tête pour l'embrasser.

Bingo ! La joie inonda le cœur de Mathias !

Sa main descendit le long des abdominaux, vainquit l'élastique du maillot de bain et se saisit d'une virilité turgescente. Un cri muet mourut sur ses lèvres.


	21. 2P FrUK

**2P ! FrUK (Lilian/Oliver) : Intimacy**

« Tremblez, bandes de mauviettes !, hurla Lilian, en pointant son canon vers le rivage depuis leur embarcation.

- Runaway ! I'll shot you !, s'écria Oliver en jouant avec ses pistolets. (Fuyez ! Je vais vous tirer dessus !)

- Sus à l'ennemi ! »

Après un rire sinistre, Lilian tira un coup de semence qui s'écrasa dans un bâtiment.

« Quelques petits réglages s'imposent ! »

Les cris des touristes Cannois en fuite furent un véritable délice pour les deux anciens rivaux en tenue de corsaire violet et pirate rose. La plage se vida de toute la populace en un rien de temps face à leurs menaces.

« Intimacy ! », se réjouit Oliver, avant de prendre dans ses bras Lilian et de le projeter, sous la force de son étreinte, dans la mer peu profonde.

L'ancien pirate ne profita pas longtemps de la vue que lui offrait le corsaire français dans ses beaux atours trempes. Il le déshabilla d'un sort, faisant voler les vêtements, malgré le regard dangereux de Lilian.

Oliver dégagea ses pantalons et il plongea sur la peau offerte de son amant.

Un baiser féroce et salé fut la prémisse d'une étreinte sauvage, comme des siècles en arrière.

Note de fin : Intimacy en anglais veut dire intimité, mais aussi relations sexuelles.


	22. FRussia

Câlin, Francis posa sa tête contre l'épaule du colosse Russe, ne craignant aucunement son aura froide. Sortant de ses pensées, Ivan lui adressa un sourire doux, presque innocent.

Ayant toute son attention, Francis caressa son torse du plat de la main, appréciant les creux et les monts des abdominaux ainsi que la surface de la poitrine. Les yeux du français brûlaient de luxure et il s'appliquait d'allumer son Russe, en pleine nature, avec des expressions coquines.

Celui-ci ne lui résista pas longtemps lorsque l'exploration française concerna son entrejambe.

Francis rit en se sentant facilement soulevé puis posé sur le sable.

Après une brève préparation, Ivan ne fit qu'un avec lui et s'appliqua à lui faire payer son insolence constante.

Francis se concentrait sur le ciel, pour oublier ce qu'il avait surpris plus tôt ce matin entre son amant et une silhouette méconnue.

Il essayait tant que mal encore de se convaincre qu'il aimait encore l'homme qui comblait son corps.

Sa respiration ne suivait plus son rythme normal, il gémissait, il était presque déconnecté de sa chair tellement son cœur était meurtri.

« ça va ? », s'enquit Ivan en embrassant sa tempe.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

« Je t'ai vu… »


	23. Les Alliés 2

**Les Alliés 2**

Yao sortit discrètement son appareil photo de son sac en bandoulière.

Ils avaient décidés de faire un tour à la plage sous l'insistance de Francis et d'Alfred.

Francis voulait exposer entièrement son corps au soleil, pratique qu'il trouvait agréable, et Alfred de s'enorgueillir de sa carrure d'athlète. Arthur et Yao avaient râlé pour la forme et Ivan avait délaissé son droit de veto, après avoir négocié le transfert de ses corvées quotidiennes aux deux abrutis de nudistes.

Yao profitait pleinement de la vue que lui offraient ses amants dont l'eau arrivait à peine aux genoux. Leurs quatre paires de fesses blanches ressortaient en contraste avec le bleu de l'océan.

Un sourire gourmand ornait ses lèvres, alors qu'il ne cessait de contempler ses hommes foutrement sexy dans leur tenue d'Adam. Yao aimerait bien être seul avec eux sur cette plage pour assouvir les pulsions qu'ils provoquaient innocemment.

Francis se retourna de moitié pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

Yao resserra sa serviette sur son corps et refusa catégoriquement.

« Il nous mâte », déclara Francis aux autres qui ricanèrent.

C'était décidé, Yao allait mettre des substances aphrodisiaques dans le dîner de ce soir pour les rendre fous et complètement pervertis et ils ne parleraient plus de ses lunettes noires à la plage.


	24. CimLy

**Pays de Galles (Cymru)/Liechtenstein(Lily)**

Cymru embrassait ses épaules salées avec dévotion. Avides et empressées, ses mains vinrent soutenir ses omoplates pleines de sable mouillé. Le bruit des vagues, mourant sur leurs corps unis, ne couvrait leurs souffles gémissants.

Lily passa une main d'écume dans ses cheveux en murmurant son prénom sous une poussée plus forte. Ses jambes se resserrèrent sur sa taille dans un cri de joie, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les remous du rivage.


	25. RussiaChine

**Russia/China**

Ivan et Yao contemplaient la baie, bras dessous, bras dessus, assis sur un banc de leur terrasse.

Le pouce d'Ivan ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser la nuque de Yao qui en frémissait. Il sentait les doigts du Chinois serrer son épaule de temps à autre.

Ivan avait un petit sourire satisfait, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec Yao qui avait les mêmes convictions politiques que les siennes.

Un baiser se perdit sur sa joue.

« Viens par-là, camarade… »

Le Russe suivit son amant plus entreprenant que d'habitude. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche en passant la baie vitrée, tout en promenant une main prometteuse dans le creux de ses reins.

La tunique rouge sur le divan, le pantalon de soie sur la commode, l'écharpe sur la chaise, le manteau sur le haut de la porte et le reste à terre devant le lit.

Un petit rire leur échappa en tombant sur le matelas sous l'impétuosité de leurs envies. Les caresses empressées ne tardèrent pas à mener à l'union de leurs corps avides de retrouver cette sensation de plénitude rarement égalée.


	26. BelHon

**Belgique/Hongrie**

Bella et Elizabeta avaient couru, pieds nus, sur la plage, en se tenant la main et en riant de choquer les vacanciers.

Elles étaient rentrées, essoufflées à la réception, en ne se gênant pour s'embrasser sous le nez du personnel.

Les clefs en main, elles eurent un sourire coquin qui laissait bien imaginer ce qu'elles projetaient de faire dans l'intimité de leur bungalow.

Les deux nations traversèrent le camping, enlacées, se chauffant par des paroles salaces sans penser à baisser la voix.

Elles s'embrassèrent sur le pas de la porte, puis elles se battirent avec les clefs, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur pour se câliner enfin.

Etouffer ou retenir leurs gémissements étaient tout à fait prohibés au plaisir qu'elles prenaient à les entendre.

**Donc voici le petit dernier de la série de l'été ! Normalement, je devrais revenir pour le 13/09 avec d'autres drabbles de ce genre pour une série spéciale rentrée.**


End file.
